The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Vitex agnus-castus hereinafter referred to by the varietal domination ‘V07-2’.
Pedigree and history: ‘V07-2’ originated from a cross of Vitex agnus-castus ‘Salinas Pink’ (unpatented, female parent) and Vitex agnus-castus ‘Abbeville Blue’ (unpatented, male parent) made in 2006 under the direction of David Knauft. Seedlings from this cross were grown in a field plot in Watkinsville, Ga. In 2006, a single plant, initially labeled 03-06, was identified and selected. This selected plant had deep pink flowers and an attractive form. Cuttings were made from this plant, and distributed to Carol Robacker, who took over this breeding program in 2009. This selection was given the cultivar name ‘V07-2’, and plants of this cultivar were planted in a replicated field plot (three reps, randomized block design) in Griffin, Ga. in the fall of 2009. ‘V07-2’ has been grown in an irrigated field plot in Griffin, Ga. Plants have been fertilized annually in the spring.
Mean panicle lengths and number of panicles per compound panicle were counted each summer. First bloom and re-bloom dates were noted each year. Data was collected on leaf yellowing, leaf drop, thinning, and leaf spot in July, August and September of each year.
‘V07-2’ has been grown in an irrigated field plot in Griffin, Ga. Plants have been fertilized annually in the spring. The height of these plants after five summers' growth averaged about 2.9 m. Stems are RHS (Royal Horticultural Society, 2001) brown N199A or 199B when older, round, with dense minute curved hairs and scattered longer curved hairs.
The trunk color is a mix of greyed-white 156A and grey-brown 199D. Stem striations begin on large stems or trunks at about 2.5 cm diameter, with cracking and exfoliation noticeable at about 5 cm diameter. Leaves emerge with a green 137C upper surface, changing to a deeper green 137A during the summer, and becoming yellow-green 146A in the fall. Lower leaf surface is greyed-green 191B throughout the season.
Leaves are palmately-compound, typically about 13 cm×14 cm, with mostly seven leaflets. Margins are entire, with acute apices and bases. The upper leaf surface has many scattered hairs, slightly glandular, while the lower surface is more densely pubescent and very glandular. Leaves are slightly waxy above, dull underneath. Venation is simple. Leaf arrangement on stems is opposite.
Flower buds are red-purple 65C. Flowers occur in an elongated compound panicle, 22 to 26 cm long. At emergence, flowers are red-purple N74D, and become a darker red-purple N74C at full bloom. The peduncle is grayed-green 193A. The number of individual flowers per inflorescence ranges from 254 to 632. Sepals are greyed-green 198A.